Jaken y el día en el que se robó la Navidad
by Morgan's Panties
Summary: Fic para 'Cuentos Navideños del Sengoku', del foro ¡Siéntate! • Jaken escucha el malvado plan, y ahora tiene una misión: acabar con el peligro que representa aquella maldita fiesta para su señor.


_Los personajes e historia original  
>pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.<em>

One!Shot. Jaken. Family/Humor. Ubicado en la Era Feudal.  
>› Fic participante de la actividad <strong>Cuentos Navideños del Sengoku<strong>, del foro _¡Siéntate!._

* * *

><p><strong>Jaken<strong>  
><strong>y el día en el que se robó la Navidad<strong>

Aquel día en la mansión  
>nadie hizo mucho alboroto,<br>a excepción del señor Jaken,  
>que entró hecho un terremoto.<p>

¡Así es! Luego de un largo día de espía,  
>el joven sapo regresó a su hogar<br>con aquella devastadora noticia  
>con la que al fin se haría notar.<p>

« ¡En la aldea lo escuché, mi señor! »,  
>exclamó consternado.<br>Rin le acercó un vaso de agua  
>al verlo tan, pero tan exaltado.<p>

« ¿Ahora qué, Jaken? »,  
>respondió su amo con desgano,<br>y observó a su servidor  
>con algo de desagrado.<p>

« ¡Lo he oído, señor!  
>¡Lo que ellos tienen pensando!<br>¡En esa fiesta, con explosiones,  
>dejarlo a usted chamuscado! »<p>

Sesshōmaru lo miró con cansancio,  
>y agregó, poco preocupado,<br>« Eso no puede ser cierto.  
>Lo debes haber imaginado ».<p>

Y aunque Jaken mucho insistió,  
>él no se dio por enterado.<br>Ni siquiera le importó que  
>su sirviente estuviera sofocado.<p>

Él había oído la maldad  
>de aquella sacerdotisa,<br>en la exterminadora  
>había visto una ladina sonrisa.<p>

La invitación a aquella fiesta pagana  
>era una vil trampa en la que su señor caería<br>pues su bondad tan bien disimulada  
>(¡y, por supuesto, Rin!) lo obligarían.<p>

Sabía la verdad,  
>estaba seguro de lo que sucedería.<br>Y, ¡por su hermoso amo Sesshōmaru!,  
>el valiente Jaken <em>n<em>_o_ lo toleraría.

Así fue como el joven demonio  
>tomó una determinación:<br>¡no permitiría que aquel plan  
>se pusiera nunca en acción!<p>

Se ausentó con malos pretextos  
>cuando al fin la niña se durmió.<br>Su amo bonito, indiferente,  
>de sus intenciones ni cuenta se dio.<p>

Se dirigió a su alcoba y preparó con afán  
>todo aquello que de interés creyó.<br>El peso problema no era:  
>de su viaje a Ah-Un anticipó.<p>

Así, con un gran bolso y más grandes agallas,  
>sobre el lomo de aquella alada bestia,<br>tomó rumbo a la aldea de las desgracias.

¡Oh, sobrevolar aquel lugar!  
>¡Oh, su pobre y huesudo trasero!<br>Déjenme decirles que viajar así  
>no es para cualquier caballero.<p>

Lo vio enseguida: los preparativos estaban ya dispuestos.  
>Incluso el perruno hermano de su señor estaba presente,<br>aunque su expresión parecía decir  
>que, más bien, estaba semiinconsciente.<p>

Cuando al fin el cansancio surgió  
>y el último de los muchachos se durmió,<br>Jaken, escondido entre las hierbas, se despabiló.

Entonces de nuevo se fijó  
>en aquel árbol lleno de esplendor.<br>Reunió coraje y emprendió su misión.  
>¡La gran hazaña salvaría a su señor!<p>

El resumen es este:  
>Jaken apenas dudó.<br>Tomó aquello que tenía a mano  
>y con todo eso se marchó.<p>

El orden fue parecido al siguiente,  
>aunque tampoco puedo asegurarlo,<br>pues la velocidad de aquel sapo  
>no me permitieron muy bien observarlo.<p>

Se calzó el sombrero de Santa  
>- que Kagome de su hogar trajo -<br>sobre su cabeza sin pelos  
>mientras seguía con su trabajo.<p>

Continuó por los regalos,  
>todos ellos bajo el árbol.<br>Los metió en su gran bolso,  
>sin dejar ni un intervalo.<p>

Tomó aquellos fuegos  
>que usarían contra su bonito amo<br>y sin dudarlo, los tiró al lago.

Sobre el lomo de Ah-Un, y riendo por lo bajo,  
>observó la aldea y apuntó con su báculo<br>a aquello que sería un gran espectáculo.

Mientras el fuego ascendía  
>y las bolas estallaban,<br>con la primera luz del día  
>Jaken así se hallaba:<br>con el gorrito torcido  
>y una sonrisa desencajada.<p>

Se alejó hacia el horizonte,  
>y rápidamente se perdió tras aquel monte.<p>

* * *

><p>Un aire de desasosiego<br>allí se respiraba:  
>árboles y casas,<br>todas quemadas.

« No hay regalos, ¡no hay nada! »,  
>la sacerdotisa exclamaba<br>un tanto frustrada.

Se levantaron de madrugada  
>solo para encontrarse con el gran árbol<br>envuelto en llamas.  
>Los regalos habían desaparecido,<br>y el incendio se ensanchaba.

Pronto la aldea era un desastre,  
>¡y encima sus invitados llegaban!<br>Ni Kōga ni sus lobos  
>el fuego controlaban.<p>

Inuyasha y los aldeanos  
>el incendio habían aplacado;<br>pero el mal estaba hecho:  
>la Navidad se había arruinado.<p>

Sesshōmaru y Rin llegaron después,  
>Jaken los seguía ojeroso.<br>Y aunque nadie lo notaba,  
>también un tanto orgulloso.<p>

Kagome los recibió  
>con lágrimas en los ojos.<br>« ¡No hay fiesta este año! »,  
>dijo entre sollozos.<p>

« Algún idiota lo incendió todo »,  
>gritó Inuyasha con enfado.<br>Detrás de ellos, los aldeanos  
>sobre las casas seguían trabajando.<p>

« Tanta maldad solo se vio en Naraku »,  
>comentó el monje exagerando.<br>« ¡Se llevaron todos los regalos! »,  
>exclamó Shippō llorando.<p>

« Cosa rara », dijo Sesshōmaru.  
>« Quién querría arruinar esto. »<p>

« No lo sé, », murmuró Sango,  
>« no se me ocurre ningún pretexto. »<p>

Jaken detrás comenzó a sudar.  
>¿Qué cosa había salido mal?<br>¿No había logrado acaso  
>salvar a su amo de esa fiesta mortal?<p>

Sin embargo, miró a Rin:  
>en ella notó tristeza.<br>No pudo evitar pensar  
>si acaso no se equivocó de proeza.<p>

Dirigió luego la vista a los demás.  
>Ya no había ninguna duda.<br>¡Había hecho a todos infelices  
>por una simple locura!<p>

Así fue como el joven demonio  
>tomó <em>otra<em> determinación:  
>¡recuperar los regalos<br>y terminar la función!

Del revuelo se escapó  
>y sobre Ah-Un voló.<br>Sin que nadie lo notara,  
>hacia el lago se dirigió.<p>

Del fondo fangoso y verdoso  
>los obsequios recuperó.<br>Un poco mojados estaban  
>pero servirían para la ocasión.<p>

Una vez más, el sombrero de Santa  
>sobre su cabeza colocó.<br>Y montado sobre Ah-Un,  
>justo sobre la aldea, exclamó:<p>

« ¡JO, JO, JO! »

( _¡__Quién sabe de dónde  
>aquella frase sacó!<em> )  
>Sin embargo,<br>como quien no lo quiere,  
>en una tradición se convirtió.<p>

Aunque Sesshōmaru sospechó  
>que en el incendio su verde sirviente participó,<br>nada dijo ni nada más pensó:  
>la sonrisa de los niños a todos enterneció.<br>( _Para qué más peleas, para qué en Noche Buena. _)

Kōga y los suyos un árbol nuevo trajeron  
>lo vistieron de rojo porque así lo quisieron.<br>( _Y con el atuendo de Inuyasha hacía juego._ )

En los pies del árbol, los húmedos regalos.  
>Unos crayones para Rin, para Shippō unos lentes;<br>incluso los más grandes obtuvieron sus presentes.

Hasta Jaken tenía un regalo navideño:  
>nada más ni nada menos<br>que un sweater hogareño.

Mucho se emocionó  
>ante la noticia inesperada.<br>Tanto, pero tanto lloriqueó  
>que Sesshōmaru le pegó una bofetada.<p>

El resto de la velada fue muy tranquila.  
>El espíritu navideño a todos invadió.<br>Ya saben que así fue con el pequeño Jaken,  
>que de ser Grinch a Santa Claus pasó.<p>

Ninguna otra Navidad arruinó;  
>de hecho, en el nuevo Santa se convirtió.<br>De ese momento en adelante  
>de todos los regalos se encargó.<p>

Rin en su fiel duende se transformó.  
>Inuyasha y Kōga peleaban siempre por ser el más veloz.<br>(_Sesshōmaru, en cambio, lo hacía por obligación._)  
>Kagome seguía siendo, de todas las fiestas, la portavoz.<p>

Ahora ya conocen la historia de Jaken  
>y su fatídico día de espía.<br>El valiente demonio que  
>por tanto pasó,<br>que sólo por su amo  
>una Navidad arruinó...<p>

Y por la sonrisa de todos,  
><em>la recuperó.<em>

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<br>**

# Participante de la actividad _Cuentos Navideños del Sengoku_, del foro _¡Siéntate!_. ¡Están invitados a participar! (:  
><em>1157 palabras.<em>

¡Hola, lectores! Les vengo con esta pequeña viñeta con muchas rimas malas como regalito de Navidad para todos ustedes. Me costó muchísimo escribirlo, y me divertí muchísimo más. Espero que les haya gustado :3

Como siempre, ¡gracias por estar del otro lado de la pantalla! Espero que hayan pasado una linda Navidad, y todavía más espero que pasen un grandioso año nuevo. ¡Que su año esté lleno de felicidad y crecimiento personal! (:

_Mor._


End file.
